It takes a pack
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: How far will brothers go to save their sister. Throw in vampires, crazy mothers, even crazier fathers and a pack of teenage boys and shake. What comes out just might surprise them all.
1. Chapter 1

I had just had a really awesome day with Jake, he was being such a great help pulling my pieces back together again. He was my sun and he had promised to never leave me like he did. It took me many months to see just how wrong my relationship had been with Edward. I can think his name now without feeling ripped open but not without anger. How dare he manipulate me and control me like a child who knew nothing. I had been on my own much longer than he though and had taken care of my self just fine. So what if I was clumsy, it only got bad when I was upset or nervous otherwise it was just fine. But that is not what has me laying on the beach right now contemplating my life and ready to scream. No once again my mother can be thanked for my state. Growing up with her had never been easy and this was just another fine example of her childish behavior. She had called the house looking for me since my cell phone had not been in the house with me at Jake's.

Flash back:

"Bella, you need to leave there and call me right back it is very important but this is something that needs to be between us only." Her mother demanded and because she had never heard her mother so serious before she followed directions and left the Black's for a bit.

"Okay mom, what is so important?" Bella demanded as she set down on the log facing the water at first beach.

"I really do not know how to tell you this, because I never saw either of us going back to that hell hole, but I talked to your father and he tells me you are down at La Push allot and I just can't take that chance." She told her daughter and knew that she would have to break the news over the phone and did not know if she would keep it quiet or not.

"What chance, mom you're not making any since at all." Bella said exasperated at her mother.

"I want a promise you will listen to everything I have to say before you ask questions or blow up." Renee demanded.

"Fine, I promise just tell me already." Bella demanded she figured it was some wild hair brain idea her mother was on once again and was preparing herself to talk her out of it.

"When I was 10 my parents died and I went to live with my grandmother in Forks, She was half Quileute. I never told you that because it just never come up but her family name is Ateara. I am sure some are still around so they would be your family distantly. Anyways, by the time I was 17 I was rebelling against everything in the world, I had not met Charlie yet so he never knew this but I had a baby, a boy. I wasn't ready to be a mother to anybody yet and his father was a total ass hole so I gave the baby up to his father. I signed the rights away and agreed to never tell anyone that I was the mother. Right after that I met Charlie and we quickly got married, way to young by the way and I was feeling so trapped. I cant say that I meant for anything to happen the way it did but one night I was out parting and had to much to drink and ended up sleeping with another man. That man is your father Bella not Charlie. I never told Charlie differently because I didn't want to lose him and then in the divorce I just didn't want to take everything away from him. Besides the other man had a family already and so I never told him either. It wouldn't have been fair to break up that marriage when they had two kids already and a third by the time the divorce was final. The reason I am telling you this now is that they are all still living on the Rez and I don't want you getting involved with your half brothers romantically that would just be gross really. I also think you need to just keep this between us so that way none is hurt." She told me and my world crashed around me. I was not a Swan, I had four half siblings and Quil would be my cousin. How the hell was she suppose to respond to this.

"Who are they?" she whispered out trying to hold her self together.

"Who what Bella?" Renee asked sharply.

"Who are my siblings, Who is my real father?" She all but screamed at her mother.

"Dear just avoid them all and it wont be an issue and we can just keep pretending you do not know anything." Renee said sarcastically.

"No, tell me or I will start asking around the Rez. Think it will take long to get back to Charlie then and just think he could sue you for all the money in child support. What would Phil say." Bella blackmailed her mother. But this was not something she was going to just pretend is not a reality. She had ever right to know.

"The boy I had was named Paul, his father is Thomas Lahote. Bella stay away from Thomas he will hurt you badly. He was so mean when we dated. As for your father this is what really made me call because Charlie said you were hanging out with them all the time. Bella, Honey I am sorry but it was Billy. He was the one I slept with that night, he is your real father." She said and I dropped the phone. This could not be happening. Charlie's best friend, my best friends father was my father. My best friend is my brother.

I have no idea how long I set there in shock, or how long I had tears running down my face but all I could think was "I am a Black not a Swan." How was I suppose to hide this from Charlie, it would crush him if he found out I was not his, but it was going to be so hard to keep this from him. He was the only father I had growing up, well to be honest Billy was always around to but now how was I suppose to look at him and know the truth. What about Paul was it fair to keep him in the dark any longer. Would he even be happy with a sister, maybe he already had other siblings and didn't want me either. Jake would be so angry, Rachel and Rebekah would hate me, they never was very tolerant of me anyways.

It was after dark when I finally half way came back to my surroundings, it was only because someone was in my face attempting to talk to me.

"Bella, what happened, are you alright, are you hurt." The voice asked and I tried to focus but all that came out was a whimper and a faint "they are going to hate me"

"Who is?" the boy asked and she shook her head and tears poured down her face. Just as he was going to ask more her phone rang again . It was what had gotton his attention earlier when him and Paul was coming out to swim a bit before dark. They had watched her not move or seem to see anything, they had heard her phone ringing every two minutes and smelled her tears in the air. Paul had wanted to ignore the girl but something in him just could not walk away from someone who looked ot be so lost and in so much pain. Even if it was over a leech.

"Answer the damn phone Paul, maybe they can tell us what is so important to call like that for two hours straight, it better not be that damn leech!" I ordered. I was second in command and carried the weight of beta. I could order Paul around just as well as Sam could but never really used it. We had always been friends, brothers even and I was one of the few who knew the real Paul and knew he was not as horrible as he came off to be.

"Hello," He said as he hit the answer button. It was some woman's name on the caller ID.

"where is Bella, who is this" she demanded and he bristled at the tone the lady was using.

"This is Paul, Bella is with me and Jared on the beach, who is this" he demanded. He hated he felt protective over the girl, she was a damn leech lover and she deserved what she got for mixing with them but even he could see how horrible she looked at the moment. Like her world was shattered.

"So she ran off and told you first thing, I knew I should never have told her anything. She never could keep her mouth shut growing up, you would think she would learned after all the times I smacked her but nope she hangs up on me and runs off to her new found brother. Is she telling you how horrible of a mother I was to her, how your lucky I did not raise you to." The woman demanded and I froze who the hell is this woman and why would she say something like that.

"Who is this?" he demanded shaking because her words had started a hatred in him that he had long since held for the woman who had gave birth to him and then left. The one who left him with his bastard of a father and married another man. If what she is saying was true she had even went off and had another kid. He has a sister who he never knew. The truth hit him when he locked eyes with a now standing stunned Bella. He saw the truth in her eyes.

"Your mother, at least I gave birth to you, bet she never told you…." But he never heard anything else as he lost his control on his temper and phased. Jared had seen his friend losing it and had pushed Bella behind him and braced himself for the impact. He would heal just fine the girl not so much.

It was to much for Bella, seeing her brother explode into a giant wolf was just to much for her to take in on top of everything else and she fainted. Jared had heard her soft "Oh" before she collapsed but he was to busy protecting her with his body to catch her when she fell.

Paul took off into the woods, at the moment nothing but hatred and anger ran through his mind…

That bitch…how could she hate me so much….hit my sister….must protect her…..broken…hurt her must hurt them all…..make them pay….hate them all…..hate her so much….kill the leech…..

This went on for hours and all he could do was run, use his claws to scratch at trees and growls at everything. It was hours later that he finally calmed enough to hear Sam trying to talk to him and when he looked around he was sitting on top of the cliffs watching the moon light play on the waves.

"Are you done ranting and tell me what the hell happened to send you off the deep end to the point even an alpha command was not heard or obeyed. And most of all tell me why I have a highly upset girl at my house crying her eyes out for the last two hours repeating that everyone is going to hate her and it is all her fault, she should never of came back here and so on. Have to tell ya it makes me glad that there is no girls in the pack to deal with." Sam asked the wolf as he emerged along side of the silver wolf and waited hoping the boy could pull it together enough to answer questions.

Paul played over the night of watching Bella and then the phone call to him phasing and with a sad sigh he finally phased back and caught the pair of cut offs as Sam threw them at him.

"I don't really know more than that, how did Bella take the whole wolf thing, How's Jared doing?" Paul asked his alpha and friend.

"She hasn't said much more than what I just told you. Emily has been sitting with her trying to calm her down. I have a feeling that something bigger happened because the only other thing she said was she was not a Swan and Charlie was going to hate her." Sam told the other kid who nodded to him.

"I need to see her and find out what is going on, if it is true she is my little sister, I have never imagined having a sibling but I have to tell you it scares me she is going to end up hating me or I will fail her some how. What if she cant handle knowing about the pack?" He asked as he stood to follow Sam back into the woods to phase again and go to his house.

"Just do your best and get to know her. I have heard she is very sweet and to forgiving for her own good, so maybe she will listen before she decides anything." Sam told him and he nodded the best he could in his wolf body.

He could hear her sobs from the tree line and it cut him deep knowing she was so upset and he was once again angry with the woman to do this to his sister. As much as he did not want to he believed that the woman on the phone was telling the truth. That Bella Swan was his half sister. He followed the sound up the stairs and to the smallest guest room where she was curled up in Emily's lap.

"Hey Em, can I have a few minutes with her." He asked and at Sam's nod she got up and left the room closing the door as she went leaving the two alone.

"Hey sis, come here honey" he said as he lifted her up into his arms and held her as she cried. He just rocked her and held her close waiting for her to calm a bit.

"I didn't know till tonight" she whispered out and then buried her head in his chest again waiting for him to tell her he did not want her and wanted her to leave.

"There was more wasn't there?" Paul asked still holding his baby sister close. It was weird but he already liked the idea of her needing him as much as she did.

"oh yeah, nothing is ever little with that woman. Renee is her name by the way. I am so sorry that she left you, that she never told anyone about you. I am so sorry that we never knew each other, But I am not sorry you weren't raised with her. I just hope your life was better for it." She said into his chest once again and he sighed. It was what he had thought something had happened to the girl in his arms and it was their mother's fault. Wow that sounded weird even just being thought. He now had a name to the blank spot in his mind.

"I don't really know what to tell you Bella, I never dreamed that she had another child, that I would have a sister. I know I hate her, that I want to hurt her. I know that I never want to speak to her again but I don't know much else yet. I do know that I want to get to know you. Will you tell me what else she told you" He told her and she nodded finally looking up at him and he hated seeing the pain in her eyes and the tears on her red face. But he could see himself in her. They had the same eyes, the same nose and chin. She was paler than him but she was still tanner than most in this area. Her hair was curly like his was if he let it grow out at all and the same dark brown.

"You don't hate me then." She asked and he shook his head no and she smiled just a little bit. He vowed then to make sure she smiled more, and to make her eat. She was so skinny her bones showed, and she looked tired.

"No none of this is your fault, now tell me the rest of what she told you so we can deal with it." He told her and after getting a huge hug from her she moved to sit next to him on the bed and then told him everything she said word for word almost. It was not a conversation to forget and Bella had always been good at remembering things.

"Wow" was all Paul could say after she had finished and started to cry again into his side. So she was not Charlie's daughter. She was his little sister, but also was the daughter of the chief of their tribe. That made her the sister of the true alpha when he phased which was not to far off. No wonder she was messed up. Billy was her fathers and Charlie's, Best friend. Jake was her best friend but we all knew he was in love with her. That was gross. Not to mention she was related to Quil who would eventually phase from her mom's side. That meant I was related to him also."


	2. Chapter 2

"No matter what happens you will always be my little sister and I will always protect you. We will get through this." Paul told her as she curled into his side closer and quickly fell asleep. He waited until she was sound before covering her up and making his way down stairs to see Sam and Jared still up and waiting on him.

"How you handling this, I know you were not very fond of her before tonight?" Jared asked.

"Honestly confused, angry and all kinds of pissed off. I don't know what Bella has been through but she honestly believed I was better off not being raised by Renee. I know she hit Bella growing up because she said as much on the phone." He told them flopping down on the couch.

"How are you going to deal with Bella, you know that Billy wont acknowledge her just as he hasn't Embry. Which also makes him her half brother. Shit the girl is more pack than any of us. Jacob is going to be an issue to." Sam laid out.

"I guess her and I need to talk more, we need to know if she will keep our secret and what she want done now. I have a feeling she has never been allowed to make her own choices. We need to find out more about that bitch to." Paul snarled out and had to take many deep breaths to calm himself.

"Take the next couple days off and spend it with her, talk and get to know her. Tell her about all of us and also Embry. The three of you will have to stick together once Jacob phases and learns the truth. Those two are his best friends. I don't know how much that girl can handle she does not look to healthy." Sam informed Paul just as they heard her start cring out in her sleep getting louder. Paul jumped up and rushed to the small room to see his sister in the middle of a nightmare.

"Hush Bella I am here sis. Your safe now, I have you." He told her as she jolted awake and he pulled her shaking frame into his strong chest.

"Want to talk about it, or anything that is bothering you?" He asked as she settled down into his side with wide eyes. She looked so exhausted and defeated it broke his heart.

"It's stupid, so a wolf huh?" She diverted the attention away from her.

"Yeah, want to walk over to my house and I will explain on the way. I live alone by the cliffs." He told her and she nodded. After thanking the others never raising her eyes from the ground they were on their way.

He explained the legends to her and about the change, imprinting and the pack system. About killing cold ones and being tied to the Rez forever now.

"So this is it, not much but home." He told his sister who smiled a full smile as she took in the small house looking out over the cliffs and set into the trees. It was white with fading paint. Had a porch to set on and the inside was perfect. She felt at home and could see the potential in the home. It had three small rooms and one bathroom and living room kitchen in one. Everything was second hand but still in good condition.

"I love it, it feels like a home should." She whispered out and he could see the longing and pain there in her eyes.

"Your welcome here anytime. It can be your home to if you want. Come on let's go get something to eat and talk some more." He told her leading her into the kitchen.

"So twenty hard questions and we both have to be honest." Paul said as he set across from her watching her pick at her food.

"Fine but I go first?" She said it as a question and he nodded for her to continue.

"How do you really feel about being my older brother and about me?" She asked and he was impressed she went straight into the hardest questions.

"Growing up my life was pretty sucky, dad was gone allot and while I knew he cared he was a drunk. He was the only family I had. I mean Jared was my best friend growing up but at the end of the day he went home to a nice normal life with parents and siblings and I came back to an empty house to do homework and eat before watching tv and sleeping on the couch waiting for my old man to come in. I had thought of having a brother to mess around with and stuff but in the end was content knowing another kid would not have to feel as alone as I did. I want to know you Bella and I want us to get close like we should have always been but I can't tell you that I like your decisions so far with you dating a leech, I don't even know where my place in your life will be since you are my only sibling but you gained five and I know your close to Jacob. I will always protect you though." He told her and she though over his words before she said anything else.

"I doubt I ever tell Rachel or Rebekah. Jacob, might but I doubt it because they will never accept me. Growing up those two were always hateful to me and liked to embarrass me. Jacob will never accept it because then his daddy won't be so perfect in his eyes and he will think we made it up because I don't like him that way. I never have honestly. Embry will I hope accept me but I don't know him any better than you right now so I don't know. But either way your my big brother and all I ever wanted growing up was just that a big brother. This is going to blow up in my face and knowing my luck violently at that. Renee is not done yet and she is angry now since she thinks I went running to you. As far as dating the leech lets just say I am so angry right now and hurt. He used me, his whole family played me and treated me as if I belong. For the first time in my life I had someone care for me, about me and took care of me. But it was all a lie I was nothing more than a controlled housebroken pet to them all." She tells him and he growls out thinking about them blood suckers manipulating his sister.

"As I said I will protect you from that bitch or anyone else and if that leech comes back I will destroy him. As far as Embry goes he is hurting. He knows Billy is his father now since he phased and when he confronted the man he denied him and said he was just a bastard child. Embry's mom is always been more like my father. She loves him but either working or parting so he is alone. He stays here three or four nights a week and is as close to a brother as I could have asked for except for Jared. But Embry needs me more than Jared does so I watch out for him. Your like the blood connection for him and I. It will be us three against the world B." He informs her and smiles when she does.

"My turn now, what really was your life like before you came back here?" He asked and watched her closely.

"Living with Renee and Charlie was never fun, I spent more time here with Sarah Black and Sue Clearwater than I did Renee, the first four years of my life I was happy most of the time. They would let me help them cook and would take time to listen to me. Charlie and Renee fought all the time and if I ever opened my mouth about something Renee had done like yell at me or hit me she would wait till Charlie went to work then yell at me for hours and would put me down. Sometimes she would take one of my toys and break it. One day she puts me in the car and we ended up in California where we lived in so many different places I lost count. If I cried or asked questions she would rant and rave and if she was in a really bad mood hit me. By the time I was six I did all the cooking or I didn't eat. By eight I had figured out that on payday I had to get her check before her and pay our bills and get groceries or we would have to move again or not have power and water. So many times I had to talk her out of some stupid thing or another and get rid of the crappy boyfriend. She always said I was born middle aged but what she didn't understand was I had no choice if I wanted to survive. As I got older the longer she would stay gone and the worst she was when she was around. It was always Bella your to fat, not pretty enough here try this diet or this treatment, you'll never find a man with reading all the time and so on. It hurt because I knew I wasn't that pretty but to have my mother tell me that hurt. One time she had this boyfriend who liked to watch me and always wanted me to sit on his lap or hug me. It always made me sick to my stomach and when I told her she accused me of lying and that it was me who asked for his attention. I learned to hide when she had company and only sneak out to get food or go to school. When she met Phil I was 15 and he didn't want kids he was only 25 then. She tried for a year to get Charlie to take me and he finally gave in but only till I graduate. He wants me to leave again for college, somewhere across country." She told the now very angry man. He knew she only high lighted things and imagined it was allot worse than she laid out but he knew and would pay the bitch back for all her abuse to his sister.

He went on to explain how his childhood was not bad just lonely. He lived all his life on the Rez and his father worked hard to give him a decent life but that he liked to drink to and how one night on the way home he was in a wreck and died. Paul had been 15 and so the elders let him stay with Jared until he was 17 when he moved back into his childhood home and started to fix it up. He phased at 18 and he was 20 now. He dated allot but was alway careful not to get her knocked up and never more than a couple times each because of the imprinting.

Bella understood why he did not get attached and while it made her sad he was so lonely growing up at least he had a parent who actually cared about him.


	3. Chapter 3

As the night went on the two siblings relaxed a bit more and was finding it easier to connect. They had similar taste in movies and music but was drastically different when it came to books.

She had called her house and left a message she was staying at Emily's watching movies. Actually she was curled into the couch watching one with her new brother. He had stretched out and had tucked her feet under his back. Worried she would get cold after she had fallen asleep he covered her up before setting back down at the end of the couch again. He ran so hot he had not bothered to turn the heat on for the winter yet. He had no idea how long he watched her before falling asleep himself. He still half expected to wake up at some point and this all be some odd dream.

She tossed and turned, whining and mumbling things in her sleep. The first time a true nightmare started he quickly moved to comfort her and she calmed quickly. However before sun rise she started into another one and this time he could not get her to wake up easily. The more he watched her the more he wondered how she ever got any rest and what she was so scared of. He swore if it was that leech he would rip the blood sucker to shreds slowly.

Morning came to early for either ones liking. "So what are your plans today?" Paul asked his sister. Something he still was having a hard time wrapping his head around. For so long it had just been him then his pack brothers. But now he had actual blood who seemed willing to be around him.

"I have school then I have to fix dinner for Charlie, you can come to if you want." She said shyly.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I mean I can't really tell Charlie your my brother yet, but we can be friends right?" She asked and when he nodded she smiled a full smile and he felt proud he had done that.

"Let me talk to Embry, he is normally here on Monday nights but I can see if he can go to Sam's or come over later." Paul told her and her smile dropped a little bit.

She had only met Embry once at Jacob's house and the two of them had not really exchanged words. However, he was also her half brother according to Paul and he had as much family as either of them did.

"Do you think he will accept me, or will he get mad at me?" She asked and felt Paul sit next to her and wrap his arm around her shoulders. He hated seeing her so scared and with drawing into her self. If he did nothing else he would try and make her feel like she was worthy of love and care.

"I think he is going to be angry at Billy and your mother, I think he will be shocked like I was at having another sibling. He is in the same position as you with the Black family so I also think he will understand many of the things your feeling. Once that all wears off I think you will find a very happy protective little brother who could really use someone who cares about him and accepts the whole him." Paul told her. It surprised him that he was a bit jealous at the thought of sharing her with anyone else but at least right now it would only be Embry who he already saw as a brother.

"I don't want to ruin your boy time together but if you think he will want to you could bring him to." She said softly and he pulled her a bit closer.

"It won't ruin anything I promise. You know your stuck with us now right." He told her and watched her smile.

"I can live with that, just promise me something?" asked Bella.

"What?" Paul inquired.

"If you get tired of me or do not want me around anymore you will tell me and at least say goodbye." She said as a tear dripped down her face.

"That will never happen sis. We are blood that means we are tied together forever. Is that what happened with the leaches?" Paul told her before asking his own question.

"Kind of, can we talk about it later though, I really need to get going or I am going to be late for school." She tells him and he nodded as they got up and he walked her to her truck that had been brought over the night before by Sam.

"What time do you want us over tonight?" Paul asked as he closed her truck door.

"I get out about 3:45 so anytime after. We normally eat around 6." She told him and he nodded as she started her loud truck and back up to head into Forks.

Paul checked in with Sam and Jarred before heading out for a quick run. After a shower and lunch he headed towards the school on the Rez. Embry had went back last week and he was struggling with Jake and Quill bugging him about what was going on and why he had ditched them. If only they knew their time was coming to they would ignore him and enjoy being normal for a while longer.

He let out the wolf call that alerted each other to the other and waited a few moments for Embry to join him in the woods.

"Hey man, what's up?" Embry asked as he caught up to Paul.

"We are heading to Forks for the night, Sam knows." Paul told the younger kid. There was five years age difference between them and sometimes the gap showed others not so much.

"What's going on in Forks?" Embry asked eyeing his pack brother.

"We are having dinner with my sister, but you can't say anything in front of anyone because we just found out and no one else knows." Paul said still walking in the woods. He didn't want to be the one to tell Embry but he didn't want the boy to explode either because he did not think Bella could handle it right now.

"Wow, how old is she? Do I know her? What's she like?" Embry asked a bit shocked at the news. He knew what it was like to find out you had brother and sisters, not that his knew yet or would accept him.

"You could say that, seems that her mother just told her that she is not really the man's who raised her either. We have the same mother. She is terrified that once this other man's children find out about her and her father who raised her does they will all hate her. "Paul told the boy.

"Wow and I though my life was screwed up because my father denied me all these years. At least I always rather knew whom to expect. To have been raised by one man only to find out when I was older he was not my father but another man would be devastating. You said he, her biological father, had other children? Do they know about her yet?" He asked knowing how it feels to feel like the dirty secret.

"I found out because I found her upset and having a damn break down on the beach last night. We talked and she is willing to tell one other half-brother but the other one and the two sisters she does not think they will accept her or believe it not to mention that her biological father does not know but he won't accept her based on his pervious action with another child he has." Paul told Embry and this made him pause. The girl had three new brothers two are half-brothers themselves and then two sisters. He had two half-sisters and a brother who would never believe their father was his. Therefore would never accept him either. What were the odds of another story so close to his?

Coming to a stop taking deep breaths because he thought he knew where this was going and if so he really wanted answers. The shaking was getting worse and he knew he needed to calm down before he went to fur but the anger was getting him. If what he thought was true, Billy fathered a daughter who was somewhere around his age he figured which meant close to Jake and Rebekah as well. How could he do that to his dead wife repeatedly and how many more children was out there.

"It's me, right? I am the other Half brother she is willing to tell, that is why you're taking me along with you to meet her?" He asked shaken.

"Yeah Embry, it's you. Look I know I should let her tell you but she has been going through allot lately and I am not sure how much more she can take." Paul told the younger boy.

"Who is it? The girl?" Embry asked.

"Isabella Swan." Paul answered.

"Are you for real?" Embry huffed out. His sister was Bella, she was a Black to.

"Yeah. I will let her explain that part if your okay with this, I don't think she can handle your rejection yet so if you are going to then stay away from her. Like I said before she has been through allot already and I don't know when she is going to break." Paul warned. He may still be uncomfortable with the idea of a sister but he had promised her to protect her and that was something he would not take lightly.

"Dude, I have a sister who actually wants to accept me you think I would throw that away. That kind of binds us to since she is both our sister. Jacob is going to be a huge problem. He is totally in love with her, he might hurt her." Embry said.

"No we protect her. She is ours to take care of because honestly no one ever has. She needs both of us." Paul said and the younger boy agreed with him fully.

Looking up at the sky Paul decided they had walked far enough and wasted enough time. Turning backs to each other they took their clothes off putting them in Embry's bag and then shifted into their wolves forms. Paul grabbed the bag and both took off at full speed towards their sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella had had a horrible day so far, she was late to school because she had to go to her house to shower and change. While there her mother called and kept her on the phone for almost 45 minutes. Needless to say Renee was very upset and felt that Bella was an ungrateful brat who was out to ruin her, Renee's, life. Once she had finally made it to school she had to listen to all the rumors about her. Depending on who you talked to she was a crazy stalker who drove the Cullen's family away to protect poor Edward, she was pregnant and when Edward found out it was not his they left, and her favorite to date was she was a closet lesbian and that Edward found out and left her to embarrassed to show his face again. If they only had a clue about the real story they would all run away screaming.

With a sigh she put the last book in her bag and slammed her locker closed to come face to face with the most annoying person in the world. "What Mike" she said as she went to walk by him.

Ever since Edward left he had asked her out thirty times a day. "What are you doing?" He asked and she really wanted to just scream or punch him.

"Going home and cooking dinner." She said as she continued to walk off. He fell in step with her.

"I bet your a good cook maybe you can cook for me" he said and she glared at the walkway.

"Not tonight I have company coming over and homework." She tells him.

He continued to talk as they walked through the school and to the car park. She had zoned him out and only occasionally a made a noise to pretend to follow along. She was almost to her truck when he touched her arm and she looked up at him knowing she had missed something.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked who they were?" Mike asked pointing at someone.

She could not help the smile as she met the eyes of her big brother and then slide over to her younger brother who looked at her with a shy smile. "My brothers, Paul and Embry. They are who is coming for dinner tonight and the only ones I will be cooking for, for a very long time" Bella told him and both wolves smiled at her admission of who they were all to each other. It made them feel wanted by her and that was an unfamiliar but not unwelcome feeling.

"I didn't know you had brothers, I thought you were an only child. Officer Swan never said anything about other kids?" Mike asked disbelievingly.

"That is because they are half brothers. Now if you don't mind I need to go." She said as she reached her truck. The two wolves could tell she was uncomfortable. Paul took a step towards the boy while Embry stepped closer to his sister.

"Hey sis, how was your day?" Paul asked while glaring at the boy who still had not gotten the clue to leave.

"Glad it is almost over, it has been long. You boys ready to go I need to stop at the store on the way home." She asked putting her bag in the truck and sliding over to the middle so Paul could drive since there was him and Embry.

"Sounds good let get moving I don't know about you but I am starving." Paul said with a nod to the boy who had finally realized he had been dismissed. Embry had already gotten into the truck and shyly smiled at Bella who hugged him before hugging Paul as he started the truck.

"So how was your day today?" Bella asked the boys as they pulled away from the school car park.

"Not bad went for a run then had a long talk with Embry." Paul said opening the door for the two siblings to acknowledge each other.

"I am glad your my sister Bella, I hate your going through so much but Paul and I will always be here if you need us." Embry told the girl next to him who smiled at him then hugged him close.

"I am glad you don't hate me, I was scared you would?" Bella said just above a whisper.

"Never, you did not ask anymore for this mess anymore than I did or Paul did. What are we going to do about Jake though?" Embry asked. He missed his best friend but was worried that once he found out about the parentage of himself and now Bella, Jake would hate them all.

"Did something happen today, I was distracted when I came by the school?" Paul asked as he felt the nerves of the two younger teens calm down some.

"Yeah at lunch he cornered me with Quil demanding to know why I had been ignoring him and why I joined Sam's gang. I tried to tell him we were still friends but I have just been really busy working after school. That I was helping Sam out around the Rez. He started yelling and caused such a scene that Mr. Eaglefeather had to come break us up." Embry said sadly.

"How did you do on your anger?" Paul asked surprised the younger boy had not phased with the higher emotions.

"It took everything I had not to phase and I was shaking so bad my body hurt but I held it in." Embry explained.

"That is great man, you did good." Paul said and the younger teen smiled out the window.

"What do you both look like? Does it hurt to change forms?" Bella asked as they pulled into the store parking lot.

"Not really, it is uncomfortable but after the first change it is smooth. The first though hurt really bad. I am all silver, Embry is grey with dark spots on his back. Then Sam is all black and Jared is black with white and red markings." Paul answered. He never kept information from her and she liked knowing things.

"Can I see you both change?" She asked curiously as they walked into the store.

"Yeah when we get back to your house if their is time we can go out to the woods. So what all do you need?" Paul asked her and she smiled before directing them around the store.

While the trio shopped they talked about their favorite foods and things they hated. Bella was making a note of everything so she would know what to fix for them when she cooked for them. She laughed and was happy for the first time in a really long time. The boys teased her and each other as they shopped and had none knew better they would have thought the three had been raised together all their lives.

Their moods all plummeted when Paul pulled in to her drive to fine Jake waiting on the porch for her and his father already inside with Charlie


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we going to do?" Embry asked the older wolf.

"Can you control your emotions enough not to change? Paul asked the younger wolf

"Yeah I think so if not I can leave out the back besides I will just stick by you and Bella so maybe with Charlie and Billy here he wont start anything. How are you going to be when he starts yelling at Bella?" Embry asked knowing what his best friend would most likely do.

"go calm down out in the woods if I have to. How about Billy?" Paul asked

"Ignore him for now and if he starts or says anything I will take care of it. Look you two just hang out with me in the kitchen and then we can go upstairs and hang out in my room. Jake might follow but I doubt it with the look we are getting right now." Bella said and they two nodded before getting out of the truck.

"Hey Jake, I had no idea you and Billy was coming, you know Embry and Paul right?" Bella asked as the two boys got the food out of the back of her truck and followed her to the porch.

"yeah I know them, Embry is to good to hang out anymore, what was it you said at lunch you are busy working with Sam. Not so busy to be over here now though" Jake bit out hatefully. He felt like his best friend had deserted him and just blew him off for the older boys and now he was hanging out with the girl that he was in love with.

"Jacob, don't be mean. Embry is my friend and has every right to hang out. He does work allot with Sam but him and Paul had the day off and so we made plans to hang out. You can to if you would just get over being mad." Bella told her friend and brother. She knew he was angry that Embry had ditched him for Sam and his gang but it was not like that and Embry was a really sweet guy and she would not let Jacob be mean to her brother.

"Come inside boys and I can get started on the food." She said and lead the way in.

"Dad, I am home I had to go to the store on the way becaue I asked Paul and Embry to have dinner with us and then hang out for a while. Billy nice to see you again. You guys need another beer?" She asked and the two wolfs smiled at how smooth she was handling the two adults in the room and they made their way to the kitchen knowing she would come soon. Jacob had followed her in and then plopped down on the couch moodily. He had planned on spending the night talk to her and flirting with her. Now he was having to share her with the other two boys.

"Another beer would be great Bells, so you brought friends over. I am glad Bells does this mean your moving on?" Charlie asked and made Bella flush bright red and turn from the room to retrieve the beers. Only to blush farther when she met her brothers eyes and seen their laughter being held back.

"Shut it you two or I will not make the chocolate brownies for desert." She told them and both tried to stop chuckling and managed with raised eye brows when they heard the whispered conversation going on between Billy and Charlie.

"Seems you Charlie thinks that you are moving on with me and Billy is asking him if he thinks Charlie should tell you the truth about who my mother is." Paul whispered out and had to hold in a growl finding out that at least three people knew who his mother was and kept it from both him and Bella.

"Really, He knew. This whole time do you think he knows anything else?" Bella asked trying to hold in her tears. It hurt knowing that her suppose father had kept this from her all her life. Paul and her could have been raised together but no they had to lie to her.

"Embry take them their beers but ignore Billy like we did not hear anything. Seat on the sofa and try and talk to Jake about the game. If they ask just tell them we wanted some time to talk and get to know each other better while she was cooking." Paul said and then turned to his sister.

"Want to find out what he knows?" He asked and at her nod he continues "Lets pretend to be seeing each other. I will put my arm around you and we can flirt a bit. After I leave lets see if Charlie says anything to you about us and about me."

"I can do that. He knows I have little experience with guys so it won't take much." Bella tells him as she starts the sauce for her lasagna.

All through the meal and after Paul and Bella would talk about things they both liked and could try together and just to confuse them all Embry put his two sense in as well. Both hugged Bella and seen who could make her blush the most as the night went on. To them it never crossed the line but to an outsider it looked very much like they were all flirting. Jacob set off to the side quietly and everyone could see he was going to explode at any moment and what had Paul and Embry on guard was that he was shaking and kept clinching his fists as if trying to hold something in. Of course they knew it was the wolf but they did not think he was close yet. He had not hit his last growth spurt yet.

"Bella can we go talk a few minutes, Alone?" Jake asked and with a glance at Paul then Embry and back to Paul who nodded she excused her self and walked out on the poarch with him.

"What is it Jake you have been quiet all evening?" Bella said to the now red faced teen boy.

"Do you even know anything about Paul Lahote, he has been with every girl and even some married ones in La Push and Forks. He is just using you Bella. And Embry is just fallowing along like a lap dog. Don't you see how it is Bella they both are just using you because your to sweet to say no." Jake finally exploded.

"Jacob Black, first of all who I see is none of your business second of all how can you say such horrible things about them. Both have been nothing but sweet and respectful of me, neither would try anything on me or ever think of hurting me. Embry was your best friend Jake!" Bella said now upset he would speak of his friend that way and their brother. Not to mention that even though he had a valid point about Paul he did not understand and should not say mean things about Paul just because he was jealous.

"your to nice Bella. Look how Embry just dropped me after all these years of being friends, if he could do that how could he even care if he hurts you." Jake said coldly and she felt horrible knowing Embry could hear what Jake was saying about him.

"Jake its not like that, He had to get a job to get a car and some money this summer. Sam is a really nice guy and he has taken Embry under his wing and taught him all he knows. Paul to, Embry is not moving on from you or forgetting you he is simply growing up. Someday you will understand but until then I would not say things in anger or hurt that might never can be taken back. You could have joined in tonight and had a good time with your friend again since he has to go back to working again but instead you pouted like a spoil two year old because his friend went off to play with someone else." Bella got onto her little brother even if he would never accept it.

"You told me you were not ready for anything or to move on but yet tonight it seems like you are" Jake said glaring at the ground.

"Look its not like that okay, your my best friend Jake but I have other friends to. But Jake all we will ever be is just friends, your like a little brother to me. I care about you and we can still hang out. But I am just having fun with Paul and Embry and we are learning about each other, developing a new friendship. They both mean so much to me, just like you do Jake so please don't be mad." Bella tried to tell him in the best terms she could without coming straight out and telling him the truth.

"Jacob we need to be going, go tell the boys they can ride back with us please." Billy said rolling his chair out the door. He waited until the door had closed before he spoke again.

"Bella you need to stay away from the boys for a while. Your just healing and while both are not bad boys your just not ready." Billy said and she glared at the man who was her real father.

"Another Billy Black warning, seems I was just fine before so I think I will take my chances this time. I have a feeling it will turn out much much differently. Tell me Billy how many children do you try and parent when they already have a parent. Seems to me there is so many more lacking a real father that your energy could be used towards that instead of my love life." Bella said knowing how hurt Embry was because Billy would not acknowledge him.

"I only care because you are Charlie's daughter and he has been through allot the last few months worrying about you. I would hate to see him go through that again." Billy said and she wanted to growl at the man.

"while I admit to handling being left in the woods by the guy I loved badly it is not more so than any other normal teen girl. Now if you will excuse me I need to go say my good byes to my company.

She made her way inside slamming the door behind her as she went and stomped off to the kitchen were the boys were still talking about sports or what ever they talked about. "well I guess Billy is giving you a ride back to the Rez so our time is over. I have homework anyways that will keep be up late. Call me when you both get home and we can make plans. Jake I hope you listen to my words. Call me later okay." Bella said and all three boys hugged her and She whispered just so him and Embry could hear to come back later that her window would be unlocked.

After they left she started on dishes until Charlie came in and sit at the table. "Bells come sit down we need to have a talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella took a seat across from her father to hear him out and see if he would come clean about what he knew without her having to admit she already knew. She was also very nervous because he could make her leave if he decided he did not want her really.

"There was a reason I did not want you back here Bells, It was never because I did not want you or love you because I do. I know I never really show it or tell you much but I do. The reason I did not want you back here was because I knew the happy little bubble I had made for myself would get popped. When you decided to date Cullen and stayed out of La Push I convienced my self that you would never have to know because you would stay with that Edward kid then go off to school and all would be the same." He started and her heart clinched because if he admitted to knowing she was never his and still wanted her it would break her heart for him.

"What are you saying dad?" Bella whispered out.

"I grew up out in La Push with Billy, Henry and Levi. The four of us were trouble from the day we become friends. When I met your mother I knew the rumors about her but I didn't care. She was beautiful and wild like the woods around us. Half the time I felt like I was drowning trying to keep up with her. When we got married I told her I knew about her son and told her we could get custody and raise him with our children. Bells you have a brother, I should not be the one to tell you this but I doubt Renee will and most likely not all the truth because she would not want to look like a horrible person." Charlie told her and she knew tears were coming from her eyes but she would not break down yet.

"Anything else I should know before she tells me?" Bella asked Charlie.

"Bells, know that I have always wanted children. I have loved you since I knew you were on the way and I know I have never been the greatest dad in the world but I have tried. Baby your my daughter in all ways that counts but blood. Renee was so trapped when we got married and it quickly went south, I offered to do anything she wanted to make her happy but nothing worked. My parents were so sick and Dad was struggling to take care of mom on his own that I could not do the one thing she asked for and that was leave here. One night we fought so bad the cops were called. She was told to leave for the night so we could calm down. That night she went out to La Push to a bon fire. I know she had an affair with Billy. It lasted months and it took me and him years to even speak again. When she told me she was pregnant with you, I knew you were not mine but I also knew that Billy would never claim you or take care of you the way you would need. I also had seen how Renee was with her son. She was so distant and cold to him. When we would have him for the weekend she would spend most of it out running around and he would be here with me or with Sue or Sarah. One day after you were born, just two weeks old. We had Paul for the weekend and I was called into work. There had been a horrible snow storm and wrecks everywhere. When I got home she was gone and you and and Paul were here alone. He told me he was a good big brother because he took care of you when the power went out. He had built a little tent with blankets in the front room and covered you both up inside. He was so proud of himself because he even fed you and changed you. He had done a great job keeping you both warm but I knew after that she was never able to be with either of you alone again." Charlie told the now crying Bella.

"What happened next?" She asked wanting to know for her big brother, they both deserve to know the truth finally and this was so different than what Renee had told her.

"I called Paul's father and told him what had happened and we both agreed that if one of us could not be with you or Paul then she could not have either of you. Sue and Sarah kept you while we worked and I kept Paul when I was off. We wanted you to be raised together and while Paul's father loved him he had his own demons to overcome. You were just a year and half old when your mother took you from Sarah's one day and left town. Paul was with his father that day or she would have took him to. His father went straight to court and got full custody. I tried fought for seven years for you before I ran out of money. I hope you can forgive me for never telling you or Paul about each other or about me not being your biological father." Charlie said and Bella got up and hugged her father close. Blood did not matter in this case. He loved her and wanted her, had fought for her and protected her. That mattered more than blood.

"I need to be honest to, Renee told me Friday night about Paul and Billy. That was why him and Embry was over tonight. Billy is also Embry's father but will not claim him. We were not flirting or anything just getting to know each other. But the story she told me was vastly different in some aspects." Bella told Charlie who sighed.

"I figured it would be, I loved your mother but she was never a very honest unselfish person. I am sorry she hurt you like that." Charlie said as Bella went to the sick to get some water.

"Does Billy know about me, did Sarah know about the affair?" Bella asked

"It is true that Sarah was killed in a car wreck but what none of the children or anyone besides Billy and I know is she was the one drunk. She knew about all of his affairs but their culture does not allow for divorce. She was so unhappy before she died that she had started drinking allot. But never with the kids in the car and she never treated you or Embry differently that I knew of. Billy knew Renee was pregnant, I have no idea if she told him you were his or mine and we have never brought it up between us." Charlie told his daughter.

"Wow, this just keeps getting better and better. Jacob and his sisters are going to hate Embry and me if this even get out to them. I was sure you would hate me if you knew and you always knew but still wanted me." Bella said with a sigh. She wanted to just go to bed she was so drained emotionally.

"I always wanted you and loved you Bells and that will never change." Charlie said as he got another beer from the refrigerator.

"I am going to go to bed, I will see you after school?" Bella asked her father.

"I have late shift tomorrow so hang out with your brothers here or La Push. If you go out there stay the night I do not like you on the roads so late alone." Charlie told her and she nodded before tripping up the stairs.

She was not surprised to see the boys back in her room and was sad when she met the dark cold eyes of Paul. "So she lied again to you. Do you believe Charlie that we were raised together until I was almost five. I have no memories though" Paul asked as she set between the two on her bed.

"He has never lied to me before like Renee has. At least our fathers wanted us and protected us. I feel so bad for Sarah though." She told them and Paul sighed. He was agitated and needed to run it off before he lost control to close to his sister.

"So you still want to see us change. We could go for a run if you want to come. We are more than strong and big enough to carry you." Embry asked her.

"I don't know, what if I fall off or hit a tree." She responded making the boys chuckle at their sister.

"We will go slow Bells, come on you will have fun and if you just lay down then you wont hit a tree." Embry said and she finally gave in and they helped her down her tree out of her window. Once they got the woods they told her to wait right inside the tree line so they could change.

"wow" she said as the two approached her slowly afraid she would be scared of them.

"Your both so beautiful." She said as she ran her hand down Paul's neck and back before doing the same to Embry. "This is amazing, your both amazing."

Paul laid down so she could climb on and she did so slowly scared she would hurt him. Once on she laid down with her face buried into his shoulder blades. She was truly amazed at them because they were so huge and bulky but nothing about them scared her. His fur was so soft and warm that she burrowed down into him and sighed. She felt safe like this and felt like that was how it was always suppose to have been. This is what she should have felt with Edward but he scared her when he ran and it always made her sick. Here she was riding a wolf who was going easy through the woods and felt nothing but safe. She had no idea when she fell asleep but woke up to a note on her pillow telling her they would be back after school to see her and take her to La Push.


End file.
